bambifandomcom-20200223-history
Ronno
Ronno is a stag and rival of Bambi. He first appeared in Bambi: A Life in the Woods. Background Personality Ronno is not a very kind deer. When he is older, he challenges Bambi to fight because he hates him and wants to mate with Faline, whom he had a crush on since childhood. Though it's very clear she has no interest in him, and Bambi finally takes up the challenge when Ronno starts driving Faline away, using his antlers to force her to go where he wants her. He is very disrespectful to everyone, including his own mother, who he practically bullies as a fawn, and yet still goes running to at the slightest sign of danger. As a fawn he is a braggart, a bully, a liar, a coward, manipulative and generally has no redeeming qualities whatsoever, seeming to mainly be brought about by his pride at having his antlers starting to come in and his spots having gone. Physical appearance As a fawn, Ronno had dark auburn fur, green eyes, a hole in his right ear and budding antlers. As a young adult, Ronno remains the same but his eyes change from green to light brown and has antlers with three points on them. Judging by his appearance, Ronno is roughly a few months older than Bambi since as fawns, Ronno had budding antlers and no spots whilst Bambi had no antlers and still had spots. As young adults, Ronno has three points on his antlers whilst Bambi only has two. Biography Sources differ greatly both on exactly how old Ronno is in comparison to the other denizens of the forest and on when he first met Bambi. According to one source, Ronno was already an adult during Bambi's first winter. Sometime before meeting Bambi, he was injured by Man, who shot his leg and gave him a permanent, slight limp. He would spend much time that winter conversing and spending time with Bambi, Bambi's mother, Ena, Faline, Gobo, Marena, Karus, and Nettla. One day, the forest was attacked by Man, who killed many animals, including Bambi's mother. Ronno saw Bambi shortly after the latter's mother had disappeared and was elusive towards the fawn, presumably not wishing to explain to him what had happened to his mother.Bambi: A Life in the Woods According to another source, Ronno would not meet Bambi until after the latter's mother died. As per this account, he met Bambi, Faline, Thumper, Flower, and Thumper's sisters shortly after scaring the groundhog, who had just predicted that an early spring would arrive for the forest. Ronno was still a fawn at this point, and his antlers had just started to grow in. After realizing that his groundhog-scaring was impressing no one, he instead tried to impress Bambi and his friends with his stubby antlers that he had nicknamed "Stab" and "Jab". When this failed, too, he told them a story of how he had encountered Man on the meadow, which, yet again, failed to garner much of a positive response from the group, who called his story "unbelievable".Bambi II Gallery Behind the Scenes Ronno first appeared in the 1922 novel Bambi: A Life in the Woods by Felix Salten. He would later appear in its 1942 film adaptation, Bambi, where he went nameless. That the rival stag seen in the Bambi film and Ronno of Bambi: A Life in the Woods were the same character arguably wasn't confirmed until the release of Bambi II, where a younger version of the rival stag appears and is named Ronno. Notes and References Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Deer Category:Males Category:Mammals Category:Disney Category:Villains Category:Bucks/Male Deer Category:Animals Category:Sons Category:Children Category:Book Characters Category:Princes Category:White-tailed deer Category:Roe deer